amor despues del verano
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: tachimukai,se enamora de un surfista llamado tsunami y para estar mas serca de el finge no saver nadar...¿que pasara cuando lo descubra?...pedido para saili ;D


**Konichiwua! i-chan saludando a todas mis queridas lectoras, que me dan una razón de vivir…pero como sea, este one shot lo hice a pedido de saililove-chan o más bien lo hago para que no me mate…¬¬U, me inspire en un manga así que ojala les guste ;D**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece: y den gracias, por las mentes sanas y puras que no creo que hayan muchas XD**

**Pareja: tsunamiXtachimukai**

**Nota para saili: ¡NO ME MATES! .**

* * *

><p>-me pregunto dónde estará…-se replicaba mentalmente un chico castaño de ojos azules como el mar que ahora observaba buscando algo en particular, pero por su mirada triste parecía que no lo hallaba.<br>-¡allí esta!...-oyó las voces de un grupo de chicas que miraban babeando a un surfista, y si, ese surfista era lo que estaba buscando, se sonrojo al momento en que lo vio, estaba saliendo del mar, con su cuerpo mojado con gotas bajando por sus muy bien torneados músculos. Era tsunami el mejor surfista de toda la playa. El pequeño Tachimukai, sentado en su toalla vestido con un short, una playera y un sombrero en su cabeza, miraba con un sonrojo la escena, efectivamente estaba enamorado del peli rosa, pero jamás tendría una oportunidad de hablar con él, o por lo menos no mientras estuvieran todas esas chillonas en su camino.

El chico salió del mar junto con su tabla, en seguida fue rodeado del grupo de locas, todos los días eran lo mismo, Tachimukai siempre lo observaba pero jamás se atrevía a decirle ni un pequeño hola, después de todo, era tímido, tal vez en exceso , algo cansado del panorama, se fue a jugar a la orilla, apenas se metió, sintió el agua fría pero refrescante comparado con el calor del día, todo normal…pero como ya deberían saber lo normal en mis fic….no existe! XD

Una ola extremadamente grande lo azoto, llevándoselo a lo profundo, sin poder recuperarse, se ahogaba dentro del mar, cuando sintió una mano tomándolo de la muñeca y llevarlo hacia la superficie…  
>al llegar, lo primero que hiso fue recuperar su muy preciado oxigeno, luego voltear para encontrarse con su rescatador, nadie más ni nadie menos que su muy querido surfista<br>-¿te encuentras bien?...-le preguntaba mientras lo acercaba hacia él y nadaba hacia la playa  
>-kyaaa…tsunami kun salvo a alguien de ahogarse<br>-de seguro que sabe primeros auxilios  
>-como quisiera que me hiciera respiración boca a boca…-las mismas voces chillonas escuchaba a media que se acercaba con su rescatista, cuando logro pisar tierra, miro a quien tenía al lado el cual le sonrió con una sonrisa cool<br>-no deberías ir a lo profundo si no sabes nadar…  
>-l-lo siento…-lo miro al mismo tiempo el resto de las chicas se le acercaban nuevamente, <em>"no otra vez" <em>se decía internamente, lo poco que había disfrutado con su surfista se acabaría en un pestañeo, por lo que tomo una apresurada decisión-etto…¿t-tsunami san?  
>-¿mph?... ¿sabes mi nombre?...<br>-he…si…yo, pues se que tsunami san sabe nadar muy bien, por lo que…bueno…tal vez…  
>-no digas mas…yo te enseño a nadar…-dijo con una cara sonriente, casi se le para el corazón al pequeño oji azul, estaba que le respondía pero el grupo de perras en celo se le volvieron a abalanzar (como las odio…¬¬U ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Qué se las coma un tiburón o que tsunami las rechace?...desgraciadamente por ahora optare por lo segundo -.-U)<p>

-kyaaa tsunami kun… ¿también me puedes enseñar a nadar?  
>-¡y a mí!<br>-ustedes ya saben nadar…-contesto el peli rosa, alejándose un poco de la turba- bien, desde mañana comenzamos…-dijo sonriendo, y tomando su tabla dirigiéndose lejos del lugar.  
>Nuestro pequeño Tachimukai no podría estar más feliz, después de todo estaría al fin con su muy preciado surfista, pero él savia que le guardaba un secreto y este era…<p>

**(ATENCION: sé que esto no es común en los demás fic pero si no lo pongo así, no tendría sentido la historia, así que no se sorprendan demasiado)**

Que el si savia nadar, y bastante bien, solo que con la ola tan repentina, no había logrado recuperarse, pero… ¿Qué más daba?, después de todo no era más que una mentirita piadosa.

El día paso, y llegaron sus clases de natación ¿y con quien mejor que con su sexi surfista?, y así continuo la tarde, y tres días más con sus prácticas, pero obviamente su técnica no parecía avanzar nada.  
>-m… creo que es demasiado profundo y por eso no has mejorado<br>-t-tal vez sea eso…-decía nervioso, se sentía horrible, por engañarlo pero si no lo hacía no había otro motivo para estar juntos.  
>-¡tengo una idea!, ven, súbete en mi tabla, te llevare a un mejor lugar para practicar…<br>-he…¡SI!- hiso lo dicho, y se dirigieron guiados por Tsunami hacia una pequeña playa alejada de la principal, al momento de llegar Tachimukai salto hacia la orilla, tal como había dicho era mucho menos profundo, y solo estaban ellos dos.  
>-lo vez, aquí es mucho menos profundo y podrás practicar mejor…nadie sabe de este lugar es como mi base secreta…-decía alegremente con su típica sonrisa cool.<br>-"_con que aquí es donde trae a sus novias…"-_pensaba algo deprimido  
>-es la primera vez que traigo a alguien aquí…así que no se lo digas a nadie…-se acerco al pequeño, el cual no pudo evitar soltar una adorable y hermosa sonrisa, tsunami le estaba dando un trato especial era más que evidente que se sentía extremadamente feliz, el otro se lo quedo viendo petrificado.<br>-¡que esperamos a practicar, a practicar!...-decía saliendo del shock y empujando al otro hacia el mar, y así continuaron, uno enseñando y el otro fingiendo.

Después de su práctica, volvieron a la playa principal  
>-hey, Tachimukai…<br>-¿si?  
>-¿Por qué siempre usas playera?<br>-ah…es que me quemo con mucha facilidad  
>-si te la dejas puesta, te quedara un bronceado horrible…-dicho esto se acerco al menor para levantar su playera, dejando su torso al descubierto, tsunami se le quedo viendo petrificado nuevamente y a bruscamente la bajo alejándose rápidamente.<br>-debes tener hambre ¿no?... vamos a comer, ¡si, a comer!-Tachimukai tan solo lo siguió extrañado, por el comportamiento anterior.

Llegaron a una caseta donde trabajaba el mayor, se acercaba a pedir comida, mientras tachi solo se sentaba nervioso por la oportunidad de comer con tsunami.  
>-hey tsunami, ¿Quién es el chico lindo?, acaso trajiste a tu nuevo acompañante<br>-¡i-idiota! No bromes ¡el es un chico!-decía nervioso el peli rosa a una chica de cabello azul, hasta los hombros, al parecer ambos trabajaban allí por lo que se conocían  
>-bien, como digas, pero no creas que lo conquistaran tan fácil mente y no olvides tu próximo turno-reía mientras se alejaba<br>-si, si…como digas…-se volvía a sentar, el otro solo tenía su cara pegada en el menú-bien, tachi, puedes pedir lo que quieras, después de todo por ser empleado tengo descuento  
>-eh…etto..<br>-aunque solo trabajo en verano…  
>-ha…<br>después de todo yo no vivo aquí…-al pobre de tsunami parecía que le hubieran tirado una daga al corazón…-las olas son geniales aquí, así que vengo todos los veranos- tachi siguió inmóvil,-¿¡_eso significa que no volverá después de que el verano termine?-_se decía mentalmente, luego de comer Tachimukai se iba algo deprimido…  
>-¿<em>¡después del verano no podre verlo más?...-<em>esto sí que era una pena para el peli café, pero debía admitir, que era mejor que cuando solo lo miraba desde lejos, al alzar la vista se encontró con el mismo punto donde tsunami lo había salvado días antes, y allí mismo se encontraba un niño pequeño jugando, cuando una ola extremadamente grande lo azoto y comenzó a ahogarse…desde lejos tsunami logro ver la escena y estaba dispuesto a ir a ayudarlo, pero Tachimukai se le adelanto, nadando perfectamente hasta el pequeño. Cuando llego ,sujeto al chico, pero estaba tan asustado que no dejaba de patalear  
>-esta bien, cálmate…-pero por más que trataba no lograba tranquilizarlo, hasta que de atrás apareció tsunami, sujetando a ambos y llevándolos hasta la orilla…<p>

-muchas gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hijo…-decía una madre agradeciendo a los dos chicos, luego de esto se llevo al chico y ambos quedaron en silencio, Tachimukai estaba aliviado, que no haya pasado nada grave, pero al oír las voz de tsunami no pudo evitar encogerse del miedo  
>-tachi…<br>-yo…¡LO SIENTO!-salió corriendo sin previo aviso  
>-¡ESPERA, NO HUYAS!...-siguiéndolo hasta donde había escapado, Tachimukai se encontraba sentado cabizbajo con la cabeza en las rodillas llorando, en la orilla de la playa alejada<br>-te encontré…estabas mintiendo, cuando dijiste que no savias nadar ¿no?- Tachimukai, solo se estremecía en su lugar…  
>-lo siento…<br>-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estaba hace rato?-tsunami se le acerco, y le lo tomo del brazo, Tachimukai ya no aguantaba mal, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sabía que había jugado con su surfista, pero eso no era lo que quería  
>-yo…<br>-¡¿Por qué lo Hiciste?  
>-¡POR QUE YO ME ENAMORE DE TI!, ¡ME ENAMORE DE TI CUANDO TE VI SURFEAR DESDE LA VENTANA DEL AUTOBUS DE REGRESO A CASA, Y POR ESO QUERIA ESTAR MAS TIEMPO CON TIGO!- tsunami se lo quedo viendo incrédulo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pequeño oji azul, empezó a llorar, tratando de tapar su rostro.<br>-tu…-hiso una pausa, tomo el mentón del otro y de un rápido movimiento junto sus labios en un pequeño pero dulce beso-también me gustas…-sonrió como siempre lo hacía…Tachimukai, solo se quedo inmóvil, estaba feliz, pero… ¿de qué le serbia?, después de todo el planeaba marcharse.  
>-¡MIENTES!...<br>-¡no lo hago!...-Tachimukai quería zafarse del agarre del surfista, pero este era más fuerte que él, lo tomo nuevamente y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, el más pequeño en un suspiro entre abrió su boca dándole el permiso para que entrara, y beso dulce y apasionado que representaba que realmente lo amaba…-todos los días te veía sentado en la arena, te veías tan lindo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…-Tachimukai extremadamente feliz solo se abrazo al peli rosa, y así se quedaron con la bendición de los mares que golpeaba suavemente la arena y con el sol ocultándose tras de ellos daban una cogedora atmosfera para los nuevos amantes ¿pero cuánto duraría esto?...

Después de las vacaciones Tachimukai volvió a su vida diaria, con su uniforme puesto sentado en la última fila del autobús mirando por la ventana el mar, hermoso como siempre, pero algo le faltaba…¿Qué creen que pudiera ser?...

El vehículo se paro, y dejo entrar a un pasajero, este se acerco al pequeño Tachimukai, y en seguida se sentó junto a él, el mencionado lo miro y lo reconoció  
>-¿T-Tsunami san?...<br>-creí haberte dicho que me quedaría por algo más de un año en la playa…-los ojos de tachi se cristalizaron soltando pequeñas lagrimas de alegría, mientras tsunami lo acomodaba en su hombro y lo acobijaba…

Parecía que este amor no sería tan solo de verano, sino que también disfrutaría el resto de las estaciones….

* * *

><p><strong>O por dios, es el fic mas romántico que he hecho…esto demuestra una de mis facetas XD… ¿Qué les pareció? Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un oneshot pero cada vez que lo intentaba siempre me salía otra cosa, pero bueno pronto empezare las clases y eso me deprime bastante…así que para distraerme hacer fic es una buena forma ;D<strong>

**Si quieren algún pedido, con una pareja en particular, pídanmela que tengo bastante imaginación y como soy influenciable y amenazable los complaceré ;D**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
